


So, who was that?

by Cherrytreegirl



Category: Charité | Charité at War (TV)
Genre: Conversation Heavy, Jealousy, Karl Tennstedt cameo, M/M, because i read the sad fic and had to make a soft happy thing, no beta we die like nurse Christel, that bitch, this is also a shameless crossover because i love my silly war boys, valentines drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrytreegirl/pseuds/Cherrytreegirl
Summary: silly little valentines drabble in which Martin has an interesting conversation with a stranger.
Relationships: Otto Marquardt/Martin Schelling
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	So, who was that?

**Author's Note:**

> I read a sad fic and so I had to write something not sad, because it's valentines day.

It was a day like any other and Martin couldn’t wait for his shift to be over.

Well, it wasn’t quite a day like any other, it was Valentines and he’d planned a nice evening for him and Otto.

The patients were, as per usual, annoying, constantly complaining about this and that, the doctors were in a rush and he certainly couldn’t complain about being bored either.

Martin really needed a cigarette. They’d argued about that, his smoking habits, only recently, now that the war was over Otto wanted him to stop but on days like these, he desperately needed the nicotine. As much as Otto hated it, they had agreed on one cigarette a day for now, and he was proud to say that on less stressful days he skipped even that.

So, Martin made his way to the courtyard quickly; he only had a few minutes of break before he had to get back to the patients and their neverending moaning. He was surprised to find another man standing in his usual spot, also smoking, but he didn’t mind sharing, perhaps they could have a bit of conversation.

“Feuer?”

The man had noticed him digging for matches to light his cigarette and held out a lighter for him. A fancy one, American. Martin accepted gratefully, taking a deep breath and mustering the man. Broad shoulders, sharp jawline, eyes slightly sad. Handsome, no ring on his finger though. Nice pants and shirt, definitely well off. A diplomat from the states perhaps? His posture said otherwise though, perfectly straight, tense, it screamed military. But not the victorious American, more the German soldier visiting home. Martin remembered him, came in earlier with another guy, they’d been bickering, abdominal pain, likely appendicitis, still in the operating room.

His prothesis was itching again, he’d need some more of that ointment Otto had found.

“Kriegsverletzung?”

The voice startled Martin, the other man was looking at him.

“Huh?”

“Your leg.”

“Oh, yea. Got shot off.” He chuckled.

“Impractical.”

“You were a bit luckier in that department?”

“I suppose. Got enough trauma for a lifetime though.”

“That’s war for you. Frontline?”

“Marine.”

There was a moment of silence between them, they were complete strangers but there was some sort of mutual understanding nevertheless. A familiarity.

“It’s good you brought him here immediately. Should be out the OP soon.”

“I almost had to carry him, incredibly stubborn, that man. But also whinier than a literal toddler.” The man was fidgeting with his lighter, definitely nervous.

“You're worried about him.”

“Of course, can’t have him dying on me. Don’t tell him though, he’d never let me see the end of it.” 

“Your brother?”

“Oh, no. We’re not related.”

That was odd, Martin could’ve sworn the man had stated “Family” as his connection with the patient. Apparently, his confusion had been evident, the man continued.

“We … live together.” The words were carefully chosen.

“Close friends?”

“I maybe wouldn’t say “friends” but, yes, we’re close.”

There was another moment of silence.

“Where’d you get that lighter? It looks expensive.”

“It was a gift.” The man’s expression softened, a small smile on his lips. “We went on a trip up north, Maine. I told him no birthday presents, but as I said, he’s very stubborn.”

“I take it, you live in the States? What brings you back here?”

“Durchreise. We're visiting family.”

Martin dropped his cigarette stub and smudged it out, looking at his watch.

“Shit, I ought to get back to work now, thanks for the conversation! My name is Martin, by the way, Martin Schelling.”

The man took his extended hand and shook it firmly.

“Karl Tennstedt. It was nice meeting you.”

“So, who was that man?” They were finally home, exhausted from their shift, and had just finished their dinner. Now they were sitting on the sofa in their small flat.

“Who?”

“The guy you spent your break with. I saw you, you two were talking for quite some time.”

“Oh, him. Yes, his name was Tennstedt, I think. He came in with the acute appendicitis.”

“He looked fine to me.”

“No, the appendicitis you operated, silly. He just accompanied your patient.”

Otto looked at him doubtingly, Martin took his hand and pulled him closer.

“Don’t worry, he’s not my type.” He placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, Otto relaxed a bit. “Plus, the two of them are definitely an item.”


End file.
